Marriage On A Promise
by COBbabygirl89
Summary: LL! They agreed to marry each other in five years if they were still single. Time is up, will they keep the promise? Being drunk leads to certain, very interesting things! Baby on the way!
1. Remembering the Promise

**Marriage On A Promise**

Hey! This is a story about Luke and Lorelai. I am a total JJ! This story is set in no particular time, but Jess and April are not in the picture. Both Luke and Lorelai are single and Rory is at Yale.

On a bright, sunny Saturday morning Lorelai woke up around nine-thirty and just stretch herself out on her bed. She wondered if she would forever be the only one to sleep in that bed trying to keep herself toasty at night. With the typically feeling of having too little coffee in her system, she got up and climbed over her dirty clothes mountain to her closet to grab some garb and go to Luke's for her heavenly java.

As she began to pull on a shirt that was on the top shelf of the closet, not on a hanger, a few things came tumbling down onto her. Unlike the disco ball which was round and the hat and purse which were soft, the pointy corner of a book hit her just above the eyebrow.

"Ouch!" she yelped. Then she recognized the ruby red book. It was her journal from just a few years ago. "Wow I thought I lost this." She said to herself. She proceeded to just casually flip through the pages, when on the third page she say bright pink pen and read the old entry. What she saw shocked her.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a crazy day (Just like every other day). Rory got an A- on her report on "To Kill a Mockingbird" and cried in my arms. She's just 13 and has read the book six times. It's just one, on a long list, of her favorite books. The teacher claimed he lowered her grade to keep motivated to keep working hard. I'll just have to show him what a bigger and scarier Lorelai can do to him!_

_But on a funnier but also more pathetic note, Luke and I made a serious promise that if we don't find that special person we can or marry or get married in five years that we will marry each other. He swore on his flannel he would and I swore on the full cup of hazelnut coffee in front of me (which was extra good today). This is a promise I think I am going to take seriously. After all, tons of arranged marriages in history have worked out, right? Plus, tons of people marry their best friends and are completely happy._

_I just hope I find someone before I have to beg Luke to keep his promise._

After reading the short passage and flashed back to the actually day she made this huge promise.

_During a lull in the diner around two thirty on a rainy day Lorelai sat and just sipped her coffee at around the same speed a tortoise chews a carrot. _

"_Hey Luke?" she questioned._

"_Yeah?" _

"_Do you think there's someone for everyone?"_

"_Well, considering there are 300 million people in the United States I say there has to be."_

"_No, I mean someone really special."_

"_Where is this coming from?"_

"_Just thinking, since I am now all by my lonesome."_

"_What happened to that Jeremy guy you could stop yapping about who loved watching Willy Wonka? You seemed psychically linked to him the way you talked about him all the time."_

"_Well, he loved Willy Wonka and the kids in it, but, wasn't into dating someone with her own kid."_

"_Jerk." Luke mumbled almost inaudibly. _

"_Huh?" Lorelai questioned._

"_Nothing." _

"_No, you said something."_

"_I said he's a jerk if he won't date you because of Rory. He 's probably afraid Rory would be smarter then him. Which she would be."_

"_That's sweet. I want a guy to like Rory the way you do."_

"_Well you'll marry a smart guy because a smart guy would love Rory to death."_

_Just then the light bulb in Lorelai's head went off. She just had thought up the boldest idea of her life._

"_Well then how about I marry you."_

"_What?" Luke exclaimed, completely flabbergasted._

"_I just thought up a brilliant idea! In five years if neither of us are, a) married, b) engaged or c) in love with the person of their dreams, we marry each other."_

"_That's insane!"_

"_No it's brilliant. Marrying your best friend."_

"_No way."_

"_Well how about I agree to marry you to be your companion, and nothing dirty." She swore with her three fingers up like scouts honor._

"_Now that's a cheap deal." He replied._

"_Oh so you'd marry me with a promise of a getting lucky."_

"_I' m only human."_

"_And being such a man." She deadpanned. "Listen, just forget it okay. I understand if you think I'm too crazy to live with until you die. I've heard it before." _

"_Listen I'll do this if it means that much to you. Even though I think you'll find someone before me. And you'd die first the way you eat."_

"_Really?" She brightened up._

"_I swear-"_

"_-on you're flannel"_

"_On my flannel that if in five years time I don't find someone I will, willingly marry you, Lorelai Gilmore."_

"_And I swear on this cup of coffee in front of me, that if I don't find someone in fiver years time I will marry you, Luke Danes._

_Then they proceeded to shake on the deal. _

"_Thanks…honey." She snickered_

"_You're welcome…sweetheart." He replied sarcastically. _

_With that Lorelai left the diner thinking that marrying Luke would be a wonderful thing. She liked him a lot (never saying that out loud). He was wonderful man who cooked for her, protected her, and loved her daughter like his own._

Snapping back into reality, Lorelai realized today's date. She threw on a juicy velour sweat suit and ran out of the house like Speedy Gonzalez.


	2. Time's Up

Chapter 2: Time's Up

Lorelai rushed to the diner at remarkable speed only to find the diner in the middle of a breakfast rush. Darn, she couldn't talk to him now. She'd just have to wait because this news shouldn't just sit around, the clock was ticking. So, as people buzzed in and out, eating greasy bacon and fattening pancakes, Lorelai sat with her nerves shaking.

Around eleven the only people left were all over the age of 70 so Luke had a chance to cool down and take a break from all the ordering.

"Hey." Luke said, taking a deep calming breath. "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour." She replied casually.

"And you didn't eat?"

"Not in the mood for food."

"Then why are you here?"

"To talk to you about something really important."

"What?" Luke said with concern.

"Well it concerns you, me, and promise we made five years ago this Thursday."

"Huh?"

"Luke, do remember about 5 years ago when I was sitting here depressed about some loser who dumped me and you said anyone would be lucky to know me and Rory?"

"Oh, that promise." Luke said with a the flood of the memory coming back to him.

"Yeah that. Well time's up. Next Thursday. I just wanted to ask if you're still committed to this promise or if you found someone."

"The last woman I went out with had 6 cats all named Fluffy. I'd say no." He replied sarcastically.

"No, you aren't committed to this promise, or you haven't found someone?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"I haven't found anyone."

"I'm sorry." Lorelai offered apologetically.

"It's okay. It's kind of nice to have this guarantee."

"So you're saying you'll still do it?" Lorelai inquired while very shocked at the possibility of a yes.

"Yes. If you are, because this wouldn't really work without you."

"I am." She said dreamily. "Thank you. And by the way I like princess cut diamond rings with blue sapphires."

"What!" Luke yelled nearly dropping a coffee mug as Lorelai scurried out the door.

Sorry it was soooooo short but that is all for this chapter.


	3. How Is This Going To Work?

Chapter 3: How's This Going to Work?

Later that night Lorelai was sitting on her couch, watching Casablanca for the hundredth time, when she heard a banging on the door. Grabbing a Mallowmar, she slowly walked over to her front door and opened it, only to find Luke standing there with a very serious look on his face.

"Hey Luke. Watcha doing here?"

"Well I've been thinking." He started as he walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"About the promise." She finished and plopped down beside him.

"Yeah."

"Listen, you don't have to do it." Luke tried to interject "Wait let me finish. You don't have to do it but I want to. When I came up with the promise five years ago, I wasn't being a crazy person. I was thinking that if I couldn't find that one special person, marrying my best friend would be just as special and possibly better. I wanted, and still want a person who can comfort me and make me happy. You have always done that." Lorelai then look at him with sincere eyes and took a deep breath.

"Wow, you really can say a lot." She nervously laughed. "I wasn't going to back out because, while being a crazy idea this is a good idea. We'll both have someone to depend on and talk to. I was just going ask how this is going to work."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean daily life, money, insurance and…sleeping arrangements."

"Well, I think we already have our own routine. I mean think about it, I come in for coffee and breakfast at the diner every morning, you and I banter, I go to work while you work, I come home in the afternoon, then sometimes come in for dinner, we talk and the I go home. After I leave you close the diner and go upstairs."

"Are we really that predictable?" Luke questioned.

"Yup, we are." She nodded. "As far as money, we both have our own. I think we should keep it that way unless the other needs it."

"So you're saying, we keep our own money, use it like we always have, but if the other needs it for something extremely important."

"The other party should help anyway they can." She finished.

"Okay. I have a life insurance policy, do you?"

"Yes."

"Alright that's taken care of."

"Now, about sleeping arrangements." Lorelai brought up cautiously.

"Yeah." Luke said. Just as nervous. "Married people sleep in the same bed….and then they usually….well….you know…"

"Have sex." She replied casually.

"Yeah." Lorelai then started staring at the side of Luke's face while he looked at the wall.

"Luke?"

"Huh?"

"You don't have to be uncomfortable talking about this. You're not going to insult me by saying you don't want to sleep with me. Remember in the promise, I said nothing dirty was included."

"But…"

"But what?"

"What if…hypothetically…one of us just…wanted it? What would we do?"

Lorelai just looked at her lap and thought…hard. What would they do? Most married people had sex with their spouses on some kind of regular basis. But with Luke would be weird. Sure she liked him…as a friend…a friend she could marry…if she could marry him that she should be able to do something with him in bed. Wait, were they going to share a bed? All of a sudden tons of questions started bouncing around in her head. So, being so bold, she answered.

"I guessed we could just…do it. That is if the other person is willing." She carefully said, because she was wandered into scary territory.

"Wait, you know I would never force you to do something like that, right?" The tension was so thick you could cut it with a razor blade.

"Yes, I know, that's another reason I'm marrying you. You care."

"Of course I care." He said sincerely, staring deep into her blues eyes and rubbing her legs, which had somehow made there way into his lap.

Lorelai started to slump down into the soft sofa. "That feels nice." She giggled.

"Oh." Luke didn't really realize where his hands were and stopped.

"Don't stop. I like it. I never get massages." With that he continued rubbing. "If you're trying to get some, you've already found out a way."

This triggered something in Luke's brain. If he did ever try anything with Lorelai, he might not get slapped, he might get something incredible. Trying not to think impure thoughts about the brunette whose legs he was gently squeezing, thought of one last uncomfortable subject that had to be discussed.

"So where should I sleep?"

Lorelai thought hard about this aswell, there were only two bedrooms in the house and Rory wasn't exactly open to just anyone sleeping in her bed even if she was away at school.

"Well, Rory doesn't like anyone except me or her sleeping in her bed. So, unless you want to sleep on this couch until death do us part, I guess you'll have to sleep upstairs…with me…in the bed…because there is no room for a second bed in that room. Although it is a queen so there should be enough room without one of us falling on the floor." She joked about the last part.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be so uncomfortable you can never sleep again."

"I'll be fine, just give me some warning if you want to ravish me at 3 AM or I might fall off." Then she realized what she just said. "Oh my God that was so dirty! I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Then she covered face with her hands in embarrassment.

Luke just laughed and asked his last question.

"When do you want to start?"

"I say we stay true to the date and you move in on Friday when the promise is supposed to be fulfilled, then we get married as soon as possible."

"Okay." He agreed. Looking at his watch he said "It's late, and I have some packing to do, so I'll see you tomorrow." Feeling like he was now allowed to, he kissed Lorelai gently on the cheek after getting off the couch.

She blushed and boldly said "You missed."

"What?"

Mischievously she said, "You missed." Then got up and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"What was that for?"

"As my fiancé I have the right to kiss you when I feel like it."

"Well then I'll use my right as well." And he gave her a long, but very sweet kiss.

"Thanks." Lorelai replied happily when the kiss ended.

"I'll see you in the morning" And he made his way out the door.

As they both stood alone on opposite sides of the wall of Lorelai's house they both though maybe they were actually marrying THE ONE.


	4. Moving Day

Authors Note: Sorry about the time contradiction! The promise is to be fulfilled on Thursday! Not Friday. Sorry about the mix up!

Thanks For all your reviews. I know in my profile it says I wouldn't do any long multi chapter stories, but this idea was too good pass up. I actually got inspiration from a FF that I read a long time ago. Someone wrote a one shot story where Lorelai spends the night at Luke's for some reason and they agree to get married by when Lorelai turns 40. I think it was set during "A Tale of Poes and Fire" but I'm not positive. Thanks to who ever you are who wrote this story; it gave me the inspiration to write this one!

Anyway onto chapter 4: **Moving Day**

It was Thursday. The day Luke was moving into the house and they were going to start their crazy life together. Lorelai had already figured out they could have a nice wedding in the gazebo in a couple weeks. All they needed was Sookie to cook, someone to marry them and some nice clothes to get married in. The town could just come for the wedding and the reception/party would be all around the square. She just needed to figure how to tell the town, Rory, and most dreaded, her parents.

Lorelai had called off work due to "personal affairs" and Luke just said he needed a day's rest from the diner.

Lorelai lay awake at 4:30 AM in her bed waiting for Luke to come. They had decided to bring everything over in the dark so that Babette wouldn't ask any questions. Then she heard the sound of pressure on gravel. Luke's truck was pulling up half full of boxes. She got up and went downstairs to help.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi. Did Babette see me at all?"

"I don't think so." She looked and squinted at Babette's window that looked straight into her living room. "Nope, the binoculars are still on the window sill."

"Good. Okay, why don't we get all the boxes in the house so no one knows anything before we want them too."

"Perfecto!" She cheered.

Within 30 minutes all the boxes were in the house and the sun was beginning to rise.

"So, what we should put away first?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. Clothes would probably be the easiest. That's mostly what I brought. I also brought kitchen utensils since you don't even own a roasting pan."

"Didn't you bring manly home decorations, too?"

"There's no such thing."

"Yes there is!" She gasped. "What about a big stuffed deer head or one of those singing fish. Or curtains with animal foot prints on them."

"No."

"Really?"

"I don't own any of that stuff. Plus, even if I did would you really want that stuff in your house."

"Well it's your house too, so I'd want you to feel at home. Some of your own stuff in here will man this place up a bit. It's been a sorority type place for years."

"I like it the way it is."

"Okay. But I'm only listening to you because Sookie had this conversation with Jackson and it didn't turn out too well."

"Why? What happened?" Luke questioned.

"Sookie wanted Jackson to feel like her house was _manly_ enough when they got married and decorated the place up like a hunting lodge with deer heads everywhere and a stuffed grizzly bear in the front room." She explained

"Wow."

"Yup."

There was an awkward silence for a minute and they just continued moving boxes to no where in particular until Lorelai said, "You want to put away the clothes first?"

"Sure."

"Okay." They made their way up the stairs and went in the bedroom. Luke then noticed 2 trash bags on the floor and the room was spotlessly clean.

"Wow!" Luke said a little too loudly.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"It's really clean."

"Well I do know how to tidy up now and then."

"I know but I've never seen it this clean before." He walked to the middle of the room and looked at the large trash bags sitting on the floor. "What's in these?"

"Oh, just some old clothes and stuff I'm throwing away to make room."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Trust me there would have been no room in here if I didn't." She explained as she opened boxes and placed some of the clothing on hangers in the closet and other in drawers. When Lorelai finished one box, she grabbed another, until Luke took one of the boxes she was about to open.

"You don't have to open that one." Said Luke, as he tried to take the box from her.

"No that's okay." Lorelai replied nonchalantly. Then she opened the box and began to giggle and Luke knew why. "You didn't want me to see your underwear. I'm not afraid to touch your boxers. If you wore briefs I might."

"Just give me the box."

"Okey Dokey."

After they unpacked most of the clothes, kitchen items, and knickknacks it was about ten o'clock. Lorelai sat at the kitchen observing while Luke made eggs, toast, and plenty of coffee.

"Thanks for making me breakfast." Lorelai said thankfully.

"It's no big deal, I do it everyday anyway."

"It's still sweet. You're sweet."

"I'm not sweet. Men aren't sweet."

"You are too. You're like teddy bear." She cooed.

"I am not." Luke huffed defensively.

"Then why do you blush when I do this?" And she pecked him quickly on the lips.

"I don't."

"Yes you do. And you never told me you could kiss like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you kissed me the other day." She smiled.

"Well you never asked." He smirked.

As the day continued on they gave everything Luke brought a home in their new home. Luke made chicken parmesan for dinner and they settled in to watch "Sweet Home Alabama" on the couch.

"Can you believe they're so in love, and don't even know it?" Lorelai questioned.

"Seems like it's right in front of their faces just staring at them." Luke replied.

When the movie ended both Luke and Lorelai were very tired from being up since 4 AM and unpacking all day.

"Want to go to bed?" Luke asked.

"Well Luke, that is very forward of you, however since I have known you for years I don't see why not."

"Aw jeez. Let me rephrase that, would you like to go to sleep?"

"Darn I thought I was gonna get lucky tonight."

"Just go." He ordered and pointed up the stairs.

"Carry me?" Lorelai begged and pouted.

"No, not the pout."

"Please!" she begged. "It can be like practice for carrying me over the threshold."

"Fine." He relented and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey, you can't carry me like this! I said like over the threshold!"

"No you said I can practice for carrying you over the threshold she didn't specify how."

He explained as he carried her up the stairs, down the hall, and into the bedroom. He then tossed her lightly onto the bed.

"Weeeeeee!" Lorelai cheered as she landed.

"Are you 2?"

"No, but that was fun." Lorelai said as she laughed.

They changed into their pajamas. Luke wore the typical green tee and grey sweatpants while Lorelai wore a spaghetti strap tank top and short shorts that said "Tasty" on the rear. Lorelai slept on the left and Luke on the right.

When Lorelai got in the bed Luke just stared at her ensemble.

"What?" Lorelai question feeling on the spot with Luke staring at her.

"You're barely wearing anything."

"Huh." Lorelai doesn't understand what's wrong with her outfit.

"Is this you saying you want it?" Luke asked.

"What no!" She shrieked. "My 'I want something' outfits are in the back of the closet. I'm wearing this because it's warm out."

"Okay."

That's when Lorelai's wheels started to turn and she put Luke on the spot.

"Why were looking for something?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just wondering."

Lorelai then climbed into her side of the bed, turned out the light and snuggled up to Luke's side. In the dark Lorelai began to get comfortable.

"Mmmmmmm, you make a nice pillow." She whispered.

She now had her cheek pressed against where Luke's tattoo is, lying on her left side with her finger laced through his. He could also feel her foot against his leg, which was not helping him breathe normally. After a when he thought she was asleep he kissed her on the head before he finally closed his eyes himself. When he was starting to dose off he heard her sweet voice say:

"You should really work on our aim. Didn't you play baseball in high school?"

"What?"

"You missed my mouth AGAIN. How about I help you? You kiss a girl like this." She kissed him square on the mouth and put her hands on his neck. He started responding to the kiss when she broke it and said "You're improving." He kissed her again, this time using his tongue, which to Lorelai, was a signal that he was looking to get something tonight and climbed on top of him. "You win the most improved student award."

"Thank you." He whispered. "Can I keep practicing though?"

"Oh yes." And she kissed him hard.

And they did what married people do….each other (very dirty, but I couldn't resist.)

A/N- I am only 16 and I wanted to keep this clean. Sorry if it lacked but I felt squirmy just writing that. It was necessary but I don't like writing details.


	5. Perfection and Telling Everyone

Thank you all for your reviews! They are very much appreciated! I am writing as fast as I can but I have midterms Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday so I might not be able to update during the week. I will do as much as I can this weekend.

Chapter 5: Perfection and Telling Everyone

The morning after was a beautiful morning. The sun was streaming in the window onto Luke and Lorelai as they lie tangled to together in perfect bliss after their amazing night of romance. However, before that morning neither thought the other was thinking about romance. Little did they know, they both were. Being the early riser that he was, Luke stirred first around seven as the sun came through the window. As the sun continues to rise, he watched Lorelai sleep and how the sun grazed her skin. He thought she was perfect. The ironic thing was that Lorelai was looking out the window and could feel Luke looking at her. After a few minutes she turned around, stared him square in the eye and smiled sincerely with full satisfaction.

"Good morning." She whispered and gave him a sweet kiss.

"A very good morning."

"Thank you for last night."

"Last night was a thank you." Luke said slyly.

Lorelai just giggled. Then her face became serious and a little insecure.

"So since we're both doing all this thanking, I'm guessing there are no regrets or doubts about what we did?" She asked fearing he'd think what they did was a mistake.

"There is no way in hell I can regret last night. It was perfect." He smiled.

"You were perfect. Correction, you _are_ perfect."

They lied there completely content just taking in the summer air from the open window Lorelai said:

"I need a shower."

"I'm right behind you." And they both ran into the bathroom and under the hot water.

Luke and Lorelai were having a perfect time enjoying each other without anyone else knowing. Little did they know, the world outside their house was about to find out the secret.

As Babette was gardening, she decided some flowers would look nice around the side of the house, so she took a walk to see where she exactly she wanted to put them. While walking on the grass between her house and Lorelai's house she saw a small cardboard box she knew wasn't there yesterday, because Taylor would have put out an all points bulletin about garbage on the ground. She thought it must have come out of Lorelai's open bedroom window last night. She picked up and the label she read made her almost choke her own spit. The label said_ Trojan: Latex Condoms_. That's when Babette knew why Luke's truck was in the driveway. Just to confirm suspicions she peeked into Lorelai's kitchen window and saw Lorelai in a silk robe making out with Luke who was in his pajamas. She immediately called Patty.

Meanwhile Luke and Lorelai just continued on with their morning. Lorelai went to the Dragonfly and Luke went to the diner.

That morning at the diner the place was buzzing but Luke didn't have 2 seconds to listen to what was going on. The only thing he did notice was Miss Patty and Babbette staring at him as he walked around the room. Unfortunately, since they were customers he had to serve them, so he approached their table with a coffee pot in hand.

"Hello, ladies." He greeted.

"Morning sweetheart." Patty said with strange look in her eye.

"Would you two like to order?"

"We'll both have eggs and pancakes." Babbette replied

"Coming right up."

"Oh wait! Were you at Lorelai's yesterday? I saw your truck and I was just wondering."

Luke wasn't sure what to say so he scrambled for the only answer he could think of. It was the old reason he used to go over to her house.

"Uh….yeah, I was just fixing some things. You know, the sink was clogged and a chair had a wobbly leg, the shower head wasn't giving enough pressure. She really let the place go."

"Oh that's nice."

"Yeah. Your food will be ready in a minute." He walked away nervously.

Miss Patty and Babette continued to chit chat.

"I found the box, right under her open window." Babette whispered.

"You really think they did it?"

"He was there all night, and I saw them having a little fun in the kitchen. Neither were exactly dressed for work either."

"I can't believe-" But Miss Patty was cut off when Luke brought their food.

"He you go ladies."

"Thank you Luke and you are just glowing this morning." Miss Patty smiled wickedly.

"Uh thanks." He answered shyly, knowing exactly what they are talking about.

Luke then rushed to the phone and dialed the Inn. After two rings he was grateful that the most beautiful voice in the world picked up.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Hey it's me."

"Hey you, what's going on?"

"I think they know."

"What how?" She cried.

"Babette asked me if I was at your house yesterday and last night and I wasn't sure of what to say?"

"Did you say anything?"

"I said I was fixing things around the house."

"Well that might not be a lie, considering you might have to fix the bed after last night. You are very flexible."

"Lorelai, you're at the front desk! Someone could here you!"

"Sorry."

"Oh, apparently I'm glowing as well." He said in a low voice to avoid eavesdroppers.

"That, I can definitely testify to."

"Aw jeez."

"Well on a happier note I'm telling Rory later."

"Really? Do you think she'll be okay with it? For her this might be kind of weird."

"She always said, she just wants me to be happy. The only thing is…want to tell her myself. Is that ok?" She had worry in her voice. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Sure, it's probably one of those mother daughter things. What about your parents?"

"That…I'll really need you. So, could you come? It'd be tonight because tonight is Friday Night Dinner."

"It's no problem, Cesaer is working tonight anyway."

"Thank you so much, hon." She said gratefully. "I will pay you back tonight." She said in a low voice.

"Lorelai!" He scolded.

"Bye stud." She giggled and then hung up.

Lorelai stood at the front desk smiling for about a minute and then turned around intending to go back to her office. She never got to her office because Sookie was standing three feet behind the desk and heard the whole conversation. She stopped Lorelai right in her tracks.

"Excuse me." Sookie shouted as Lorelai tried to pass her.

"Yes." Lorelai answered trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Who was on the phone?"

"No one." She lied.

"So, no one has to fix the bed? You called no one hon and stud? You asked no one to come with you to Friday Night Dinner?"

"Yes." She lied terribly.

"And this no one is the reason you are glowing!"

Lorelai couldn't think of one comeback. Sookie continued.

"I think we should go in your office now."

The ladies went into the office and closed the door.

"You know, I was in town this morning to get some extra tomatoes, and while I was in the market Babette came up to me and started inquiring why I hadn't you and Luke were together. Now I was baffled because I didn't know, actually didn't believe until I heard that phone call."

"It's very complicated and long."

"So start explaining. Breakfast is over and we got rid of lunch, so speak."

Lorelai explained about the promise she found in her old journal and how they both kept the promise. She also included the clean version of why the bed might need some repairs.

"Ohhhhh my goshhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sookie squealed. "You're in love!"

"No I'm not. I might be in _like_ but I'm not sure."

"Well, judge it by the sex."

"What?"

"Was the sex better than the other sex you've had."

"Yeah." Lorelai admitted quietly.

"So you liked it." Sookie questioned again.

"Yeah." Same answer in the same tone of voice.

"Just think about it." Sookie began to walk out the door. "And don't forget, he loves you."

Lorelai sat with mixed emotions. She was thinking about how happy she was to have a partner, but sad about how she could be in love and denying it to herself. She could be denying what she's been searching for.

Later that day Lorelai arrived at Rory's dorm in New Haven. She knocked on the door and Rory opened and gave her mom a hug.

"So what do I owe this short notice visit?" Rory asked as they sat down on the couch.

"An open mind."

"About, what?"

"Okay, ummm…."

"Mom just tell me what's going on, you seem really nervous."

"Well, Mommy is getting married."

"What!" Rory shrieked. "To who?" Rory asked wide eyed. "Who have you been dating? I've only been back ay school for 3 weeks and you didn't go out with anyone over the summer."

"Do you remember that day in 8th grade where you got an A- on your "To Kill Mockingbird" project?"

"Yeah, I cried. But what does that have to do with you getting married?"

"You see, that same day, I was at Luke's and just thinking about how I was still single and how I wanted to find someone. So Luke and I made this promise, that if neither of us found someone in five years that we'd marry each other."

"Wow."

"Five years was up yesterday."

"So you're really getting hitched."

"Yup. So how do you feel about this? I mean this impacts your life too."

"I think it's perfect."

"Really?"

"A match made in heaven."

"I think it could be." Lorelai wondered.

"So, leaving out the dirty details how are you guys going to live?"

"Like most married people. We're just going to be ourselves, together."

"But married people sleep in the same bed; he's not sleeping in my bed is he?"

"No he sleeps with me. In both senses of the word." She said in a naughty tone.

"Augh! Mom don't tell me that." Rory said disgusted and covering her ears.

"You asked."

"Well, no more details." Rory demanded.

"Okay, so I'm just giving you a heads up, I'm telling Ava and Adolf tonight and Luke is going to be there."

"Wow you're telling them fast." Rory said surprised.

"We want to get married as soon as possible." Lorelai then got up and walked to the door. "I'll see you tonight." She kissed Rory on the cheek and the good-bye.

Rory stood in her room and thought about how much she knew her mom and Luke would make a perfect couple and how this might be one of the best ideas that anyone has ever thought of.

Friday Night Dinner was going to be a Friday Night Nightmare. That's what Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and basically everyone else town thought.

As they all stood outside the elder Gilmore's door, they shook.

"Everybody ready?" Asked Luke, knowing no one would ever be ready for this.

"Is that a serious question?" Lorelai asked, looking at Luke he had 8 heads.

"Right."

"Let's get on with this." Rory groaned and rang the doorbell. DING DONG

Emily opened the door within seconds and welcomed everyone.

"Welcome, Lorelai, Rory, and hello Luke. Lorelai mentioned you were coming."

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore. Nice to see you again." Luke greeted politely.

"Why thank you."

Everyone gathered in the living room for drinks Luke and Lorelai holding hands tightly like world was going to end.

"So Luke it's nice to have a fresh face here, and not to be rude but why are you joining us this evening?" Richard inquired as politely as possible.

"Lorelai never did let us know WHY you came for dinner." Emily stated very rudely.

"Well, Lorelai and I have some news we want to share with you and we thought it was best if we told you together."

"OH MY GOD!" Emily shrieked getting out of her chair and pacing around the room. \

"What?" Lorelai asked clearly confused.

"You're pregnant again!"

"Excuse me?"

"You are pregnant out of wedlock once again and you thought you'd just swing by and let us know, like it's no big deal!"

Lorelai was flabbergasted.

"MOM! I am not pregnant."

"You're not?" Emily breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Then what's going on?"

Luke, Lorelai, and Rory looked nervous as hell.

"Lorelai?" Richard questioned.

"Luke and I are getting married." She said it with her eyes squeezed shut and her hand squeezed Luke's with a Vulcan death grip.

Emily and Richard were just stunned and stared straight at the three nervous dinner guests.

"Well, I do believe this has been the most under wraps relationship ever, neither of us knew you were together." Richard said, very confused.

"Um….uh…" Lorelai couldn't come up with anything.

"Well we haven't really been together, it's more of a companionship marriage." Luke explained.

"Companionship?" Emily questioned incredulously.

"Yes, it's long story, but we are getting married so we will have a partner. We have already been like partners in a lot of things, so this makes a lot of sense and we both know how to make each other happy."

There was simply silence for a solid minute until Rory spoke up.

"Congratulations. I think you two make a perfect couple."

"A match made in heaven." Emily said with no emotion.

Dinner consisted of a few mumbles and an over done roast everyone just picked at.

Soon it was over, but before they left Lorelai sicerely asked her father, "Daddy, would you walk me down the isle?"

"I would be honored Lorelai."

"Thank you." Then she hugged her father and they left.

Outside the three were dumfounded.

"So were they happy, sad, mad, disappointed?" Luke asked, not knowing what to think.

"I have no idea." Lorelai said.

"Me either." Rory added. "Listen I am going to head back to school, so when you guys figure this out, give me a call."

"Bye kid." Lorelai said as she kissed her daughter goodbye.

"Bye mom, bye Luke."

"This is a night I'll never understand." Lorelai said.

Author's note: This might be my last chapter for about a week or so.

Thanks for all your reviews. I love them!


	6. A Reason to Love Liquor

Chapter 6- Last Week Single

A few weeks later, the wedding was planned and the entire town knew they were getting married. Although no one knew about the promise, they were very excited. Luke and Lorelai had fallen into their routine. Every morning, Luke got up at 4:45, except Tuesdays and Fridays, when he got up at 4:00 for his deliveries. As far as their private life went, it wasn't extremely active, but both liked that small amount of romance was there. However, neither knew how strongly the other felt about them. Neither asked fearing the small romance they had would end when the other did feel the same way. Before he left every morning, Luke made coffee and kissed Lorelai on the forehead. She could feel it when he did that, but he thought it was his own little secret.

The diner was buzzing with Saturday morning customers when Lorelai came in and plopped down on "her" stool near the cash register.

"Good morning." She cheeped.

"Hey." Luke instantly brightened up from his normal, cranky, morning mood. "Coffee?"

Lorelai just smiled. He poured. (No, not dirty. Get your minds out of the gutter.)

"So how's your last week as a bachelor going?"

"Pretty much the same as every other week." He deadpanned.

"What are you doing for your bachelor party?" She inquired with a mischievous little smirk.

"I don't think I'll have one."

"What! Why?" She questioned in a near panic.

Let the rant begin. "I don't need one. It's a pointless party where a dozen guys just get blind drunk and the throw up in the morning. How's a hangover a symbol of my last day as a single guy?"

"It's your last chance."

"Last chance for what, to get drunk?"

"No, to do something insane that you are not allowed to do when you get married." Lorelai explained.

"Like what?"

"Like go to a club and get a lap dance." She suggested.

"I don't want to get a lap dance. I got one at a bachelor party once and it was very embarrassing."

"Well, do something crazy. Ohh, I know one you could do!" She hopped up and down in her seat.

"What?"

"Stay up until midnight."

"Fine."

"But get completely drunk and hire a hooker in the process." She shrieked.

"No to the second part."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She sighed. "Well, I've got to get to the inn. Bye, hon." Then she left, thinking about what she would do for her bachelorette party

She arrived at the inn, just bursting to talk to Sookie about her one last crazy night.

She entered the kitchen. "Hey Sookie."

"Hey." Sookie replied as she slid cookies off the tray. "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to informally invite you to my, drum roll please, bachelorette party." She smiled.

"Yay!" Sookie squealed. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I was thinking we could have a blast my house. We could play games and talk about girl stuff. Then we hire a stripper and get drunk."

"That sounds great, just don't tell Luke about the stripper."

"He won't mind, I told him to get a lap dance."

"He only wants one from you." Sookie snickered.

Lorelai just giggled.

"Actually, he doesn't even want his own bachelor party." Lorelai confessed.

"Well he's not a partier."

"No, he's not, but we are."

"Definitely." Lorelai cheered. "You know what to bring right?"

"Yup."

"So, I'll see you Saturday night."

**Saturday Night**

It was the crazy night. Lorelai was having Rory, Babbette, Sookie, Patty, Gypsie, and Lulu over to her house for a wild night of stories, drinks, and games. Everyone was gathered in the house, the food was being gobbled, and everyone was well on their way to pain in the morning with all the alcohol they were having. Rory was the exception. She was the designated driver.

"So does everyone have enough to drink?" Lorelai asked have drunk, drinking more vodka martini out of a plastic cup.

"Mom, I don't think they need anymore."

"So, Lorelai, you never answered the big town question." Babette brought up.

"What question is that?' Lorelai squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"Well," Patty pondered "you and Luke just suddenly decided to get married, how long have you been together."

"Um…uh," Lorelai couldn't come up with a reasonable answer, so she went with the most evasive version of the truth. "This marriage was a promise." She finished proudly.

"Really?" Babette looked surprised. "Well, I didn't know those kind of promises made people scream at night."

"What!" Lorelai shrieked out of embarrassment.

The entire room laughed and Lorelai had some rum with her coke.

Meanwhile at Luke's apartment, he was watching T.V. when he heard a knock at the door. It was Jackson, Kirk, and Jess who had come in when a certain someone gave him a call that his uncle was finally being married off.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Luke said as they all pushed passed with the liquor. "Especially you." Pointing to Jess.

"Well Lorelai gave us a call and said you weren't having a bachelor party so we should at least try and get you drunk."

"What?"

"She just wants you to party." Jess offered honestly.

"Then why is Kirk here?" Luke asked quietly.

"Lulu asked. She wants him to get out more."

"Okay." Luke asked confused.

"Beer?" Jackson offered.

"Now I do need one."

After a few beers, and milk for Kirk, who obeyed his mother who said alcohol was poisonous, everyone was loosened up.

"You're crazy, you know that right." Said Jess a bit slurred.

"What?"

"Lorelai is the exact opposite of you." Jackson offered.

Luke scoffed.

"She's hyper, drinks coffee, watches hours of television every night, and can recite every Bowie song ever made. But I know you love her." Said Jess.

"I guess so."

"You guess? You know. She knows."

"I think she does."

"You're getting married, doesn't a person usually know by this point?"

"Well, this relationship is complicated." Luke tried to explain. "It was a promise." He eventually confessed.

Kirk soon fell asleep, Jackson excused himself to walk home, and Jess was taking an aspirin by the time the drinking ended. Luke, being not too drunk, because he didn't want to be, just sat and thought.

Meanwhile back at the house around midnight, Rory had driven Lulu, Gypsie, and Miss Patty home, and Babette had walked next door. After all the excitement, dirty gift giving, drinking, and lovey, dovey, confessing the party was over.

She wanted Luke home now. Rory was asleep and she hadn't slept by herself in weeks. She wanted his warm body next to her to help her fall asleep like it always did. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number she knew very well.

As the phone rang in the apartment, Luke shuffled to find it and finally, on the 5th ring said "Hello?"

"Luke?"

"Oh, hey it's you. Drunk off your ass yet, get a nice lapdance?"

"If I'm going to get a lap dance, it better be your butt in my lap." He said, immediately feeling embarrassed.

"Oh really, well how about you come home and I'll wear the new presents I got from my fellow partiers." She said seductively, almost not thinking about what was coming out of her mouth, but just wanting him to come home.

"I'll be right there" He said quickly as his blood pressure started to rise.

He was home in record time and she was waiting at the door in something very short, silky, and pink.

They shared a long kiss in the entryway and didn't bother to shut the front door. As they moved backwards and up the stairs they kept contact at all times. Traveling down the hallway Luke was kissing Lorelai's neck and she whispered, "God, I love you," with passion and desire. Luke stopped for about three seconds before mumbling, "I love you, too," against her neck, and kicked the bedroom door open, not bothering to close it either.


	7. Can We Do It This Way?

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm updating as much as I can.

Chapter 7

The bright sun streamed in the window and awoke Lorelai. She was slightly disoriented and her head hurt like hell. As she started to move to try and get to the aspirin on the nightstand, she noticed she was completely naked. Then she noticed Luke was right next to her also lacking clothing. That's when the whole night came flooding back. Party…booze…Luke…bed. In the midst of trying to remember how she wound up in her position, she realized she had muttered those three little words. Had he? Her head was banging too hard to remember.

As she opened the aspirin, the noise all the pills against the bottle made, woke Luke up. When Lorelai noticed she moaned "Bad morning." And offered him the medicine.

"Definitely." He mumbled and took the bottle. "Got any water? I hate swallowing these things dry."

"Bathroom." She said and pointed to the bathroom.

"I can't get up."

"Please don't ask me to carry you." She said sarcastically.

"I don't even want to move." He muttered and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't even want to think."

Lorelai's head felt like a bowling ball so she turned to face the window and tried to go back to sleep…It didn't work. She was still thinking about last night's craziness and both their confessions. Her deep thought was cut short when heard a deep voice ask her

"Did you mean it?" he asks seriously.

"You mean, did I mean those three little words that are almost impossible to say?" She questioned still looking out the window.

"Yeah, that." He took a deep breath and put his hand on her shoulder, pleading her to answer.

The hand on the shoulder made Lorelai think she should turn around and she slowly rolled to face Luke, who was on the right side of the bed.

"I think I did."

"So you're not sure."

"I think I can only be sure I meant if you meant it too."

Luke stared into Lorelai's big blue eyes and kissed her deeply, while running his fingers through her dark brunette hair. He continued to try and get her to understand what he meant through actions not words, but she really needed to know straight forward. Reluctantly, Lorelai pushed her hand against Luke's chest signaling him to stop. Luke was surprised by this and said very gently:

"What's the matter?"

"Did you mean it?" She whispered very insecurely her eyes full of worry.

"Of course I meant it. What did you think I was just doing?"

"I thought you were trying to get out of answering."

"It was my answer."

"Well, I know being verbal's not your thing, but could you try and use words just this once? I promise right after, we can go back to action, because I really do like action." She begged.

"I meant it, I love you."

"I love you too." She said with completely desire and then kissed him hard and long, while wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him on top of her. As Luke kissed her neck she barely got out:

"Wait."

"What, did I hurt you?" He asked worried he crushed her shoulder or something.

"No, I'm fine, I just wanted to ask, if we could alter the promise."

"You don't want to get married?" he panicked.

Then she began to ramble "What? Of course I do! I was just thinking about how we agreed that we didn't have to have sex, and we said we'd only do it if one of us really needed to, or wanted to. Well, I was wondering if we could just throw that out the window because I really love you, and this is amazing, and I don't think I can just do it once in a blue moon. This is something that I didn't know was going to be so incredible and I honestly couldn't predict. So I guess I'm asking you if we could just do this anytime we want. Of course if you don't want to that's okay, but I brought it up because I thought you might be okay because you're and a man and-"

Luke kissed her. "You were babbling."

Lorelai still looked worried like he would now think she was just a sex hound or something.

"And I like the idea."

"Really?" She smiled, feeling very relieved.

Luke kissed her again. It was meant to be a sweet short kiss, but Lorelai had other ideas. When she began putting her tongue in his mouth and rubbing her freshly shaven legs against his thighs her lost all control. That's when Lorelai flipped him over and round two started.

Later that morning Lorelai and Luke were cleaning up the breakfast dishes, getting ready to go to work around noon.

"I have to call Sookie and tell her I'll be in soon. Last night I didn't really specify when I'd be in to work. I just said I'd show up when the room stopped spinning from the hangover." She joked.

Lorelai dialed the kitchen of the inn and Sookie picked up.

"Kitchen." Sookie answered after a few rings.

"Hey Sookie."

"Lorelai. Are you coming in today?"

"Yeah I'll be in at noon. I had a busy morning here."

"Was the hangover that bad? Did you throw up? You should have called. I have special drinks for hangovers"

"It wasn't the hangover." Lorelai said in an evil tone and smiled.

"Then what was…oooooooooh." Sookie squealed. "You could should have called about that, I would just people you weren't coming in!"

"Okay Sook, calm down I'll be in soon."

"Okay bye, but I'm not actually expecting you to show up." Sookie shouted as Lorelai hung up."

As Lorelai hung up she felt two arms snake around her stomach and hot breath on her neck. Lorelai giggled, and then turned around put her arms around Luke's neck.

"Hi." She said.

"So I heard Sookie say she doesn't expect you to come in today."

"I still have to go."

"But why did she say that?"

"Oh, she just figured she would let me have time to do some other things." She grinned.

"Oh jeez, you told her." He whined, very embarrassed.

"You thought she didn't know?"

"I thought she assumed. I didn't think she got private details."

"I don't tell her that. I just say you have a nice butt." She grabbed his butt.

Feeling even more embarrassed, Luke said: "Okay, time for work." And he began to push her out through the house.

"Well I feel so loved right now." Lorelai said as she neared the door.

"Go."

Lorelai grabbed her purse and her jacket, gave Luke a kiss and walked out the door.

"I love you." She shouted over her shoulder.

"Love you, too." He shouted as he stood on the porch. As he looked around outside while she pulled away, he saw Babette standing on her porch with eyes as big as saucers.

"Uh-oh." Luke said to himself.

He ran in the house and grabbed the phone, immediately calling Lorelai. She picked up on the second ring and said:

"Hey, miss me already?"

"I am just preparing you."

"Oh for what? Something special when I get home?" She smiled.

"Babette heard us both say the "L" word."

"How?"

"She was standing on her porch watching you leave the house. I'm just warning you, Miss Patty might ask you a few questions."

"Well I'm just going to tell her the truth."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah. Oh, and Luke…"

"Huh?"

"Look in the back of the closet." She smiled evilly.

I'll update soon, sorry its so short…next up…wedding!


	8. You're Stuck With Me

Chapter 8: You're Stuck With Me Now

The wedding was in two days and everyone was psyched. Lorelai was getting butterflies in her stomach-actually UFO's. She had her dress, a satin, v-neck gown in an off white, with an embroidery of white roses on the front. (AN: I think the actual dress from the show is ugly.) It went to the floor and fell on her legs perfectly. The wedding would be in the gazebo with all the residents of Stars Hollow and the reception would be in the square and beyond. After talking Luke into it three times, he finally agreed to wear a tux. They would honeymoon on Martha's Vineyard, courtesy of Richard and Emily, for a week.

Lorelai was just sitting at home watching every wedding movie she could think of while waiting for Rory to arrive. When she finally heard the knock on the door she had been anticipating she shouted:

"Come on in."

Surprisingly, not Rory, but Luke walked in…or paced in.

"Hey." He greeted her with a kiss "I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah, well, I realized about an hour ago that our engagement is missing something."

"What's that?"

Luke sat nervously fidgeting with his fingers until Lorelai asked in a concerned tone:

"What's wrong?"

Luke very slowly pulled an aged grey velvet box out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. Lorelai carefully opened the small box, while barely breathing, to reveal a platinum set ¾ carat princess cut diamond engagement ring. Within the five seconds she was holding the box she began to silently cry; tears cascading down her cheeks. Not understanding women's emotions super well, Luke felt like he had done something wrong and immediately asked:

"What's wrong? Are you okay? If it's not your style I'll get you another one that's more you and we can-"

He was cut off by a passionate kiss from Lorelai and her basically climbing into his lap. She put her hands on the back of his neck and kissed him ferociously, while he tried to kiss back he put his hands around her waist. Lorelai tried to go further and pushed him to lie down, but still wondering what brought this sudden sense of emotion on, he broke the kiss and pushed her off him.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a panic.

"Why did you cry?" He asked full of concern.

She lifted herself off his chest and sat upright again. As she tried to gather herself to answer, more tears started to well.

"This was your mother's wasn't it?" She said between sniffles.

"Yeah," Luke confessed quietly. "How'd you know?"

"I remember this picture I saw when we were moving. It was a close up of you and your mom, she was behind you and had her arms wrapped around your shoulders and her ring sparkled in the flash of the camera. The fire did the same thing when I opened the box."

"Wow." He said completely astonished. "So the crying means you like it?"

"It's perfect." She whispered.

Luke then took the ring out of the box and slid it on her precious left ring finger. They both smiled and silently laced their fingers and went upstairs together.

About and hour later Rory came through the door looking for her mom. Since she hadn't planned on being back that late, she deduced that her mother was asleep. As she walked past the coffee table to turn off "_Four Weddings and Funeral,_" she noticed the empty box that was just big enough for an engagement ring and smiled. Going into her room she sang to herself "_Mom's getting married in the morning, ding dong the bells are gonna chime, la la la la la la la la la la la , and get her to the church on time."_

"Goodnight lovebirds." Rory whispered, staring at the ceiling in her bedroom.

The next day was also known as "Last Day Single"

Lorelai and Rory went to a spa to get massages, skin treatments and, nail jobs. As they were getting their pedicures, Rory wanted to know how her mother was really feeling.

She decided to ask the tough questions but subtlety began with:

"So, are you nervous?"

"A little." Lorelai said very shyly. "But he's perfect."

"Awwwwwwwwww."

"What's with the awing?"

"You are sooooo smitten." She smirked.

"I am not smitten." Lorelai defended.

"You are too!" Rory accused.

"I am not smitten, I am in love, there's a difference."

"Did you say love?" Rory said with a huge smirk on her face.

"Yes love." Lorelai responded in a high pitched voice.

"Good."

"Perfect."

Back in Stars Hollow, Luke was at the cemetery talking to his parents. He wished they were still alive just so they could laugh at him for marrying a crazy woman such as Lorelai.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, I wish you were here. You'd think I'm nuts and then say I told you so about a thousand times and that I really am marrying a hyper, crazy, coffee addict of a girl, just like you both said I would one day. I always said that would never happen. It's funny now, because if I didn't have it, I probably wouldn't have a reason to live. Her name is Lorelai Gilmore. She has a daughter named Rory who's amazing. You two have probably wanted to hit me upside the head for the past few years because I made no move to tell her how I felt. I know if you were alive I would have married her years ago because you would have pushed me to do it. I love you both and I just came here to ask you if you would watch me get married tomorrow."

Later that day Lorelai went back to the diner to catch up with Luke and see how his day was.

"Hey hon." She said and gave him a quick kiss across the counter.

"How was the pampering?"

"Like heaven."

"That's good."

"So what'd you do today? Get a wax?" She giggled

"Uh, no I unfortunately didn't have time." He quipped. "I went to visit my parents; I haven't been there in a while."

"That's nice. Did you tell them you're marrying the record holder of fastest woman to get a sugar coma?"

"I said something like that. But they always said I would so they're probably cracking up right now."

Lorelai just giggled and gave him a sweet kiss over the counter.

"Do you want to go home?" She said seductively.

"_You_ should go home and get some sleep and I'll stay here."

"What?" She said worriedly.

"It's customary."

"It sucks." She whined.

"But I was going to wear the stuff in the back of the closet."

"I never did get around to looking back there."

"Well then, you'll get a big surprise tomorrow."

"What's going on tomorrow?" He quipped sarcastically.

Lorelai's jaw just dropped and she hit him on the arm, while yelling "Meanie!"

"Yes, I'm cruel. Now get some sleep."

"Okay, okay, goodnight."

THE WEDDING DAY!

The alarm rang at 8:00 and the wedding was at 2:00. The wedding, Lorelai thought. HER wedding. She showered, dried her hair, and was at Miss Patty's by 10:00.

"Oh, Lorelai you look beautiful!" Miss Patty cooed.

"Oh my gosh you're here!" Sookie shouted.

"Where's Rory?"

"She called and said she'd be here at 10:30, she wanted to talk to Luke. But we have her dress and shoes here."

In the apartment…

Rory knocked on the door and within two seconds Luke opened the door.

"Hey, Luke."

"Hi. Come on in." Rory walked into the almost bare apartment. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's perfect. I just need ask you something."

"Sure, what?"

"You stayed at the house and at anytime during the night or in the morning have you found Mom asleep in my room, on the phone with Sookie, or asleep on the couch?"

"I don't think so." Luke replied very confused.

"Good."

"Why did you ask me that?"

"I' m just seeing for myself."

"Seeing?"

"Don't tell my Mom I ever told you this, but the one night Max spent at our house, Mom didn't like having him in her bed and she slept with me. She had to make up a lie that I had a nightmare and her motherly intuition automatically knew that I was scared with me screaming."

"Wow."

"So I guess I'll see you down the isle, so to speak."

"I'll see you later."

At 1:45 Richard came to the studio and saw his daughter in her beautiful wedding dress for the first.

"Hi, Daddy."

"You look stunning."

"Thank you. I just have to get my veil on and I'll be ready to go."

"Here, let me help." And Richard took the comb on the veil and inserted it into hair. He then draped the soft tool over her face and gave her a strong hug. "Are you ready?"

"Are you ready to give me away?"

"I don't think I ever will be. I will only be anywhere close to ready if you're happy."

"I am. I am happy and in love."

"Well then, I believed the man who is waiting is a very lucky person.

"I'm the lucky person." She said wistfully.

"Let's go." Richard said and she lopped her arm with his.

As Michel saw Lorelai coming out of Miss Patty's the music began to play. Rory, who had been standing outside to give the music signal, began to walk with her flowers and Jess walked behind her as the best man. When Richard and Lorelai reached the corner of the square everyone stood up and Lorelai saw her mother on the inside of the first row. Richard was proud to walk his daughter down the isle. Reaching the end, he lifted his daughter's veil, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and told her he loved her.

"Take care of her." He said to Luke.

"I will." He promised.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Reverend Skinner asked.

"I do." Richard answered with great pride.

"If anyone has a legitimate reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was only silence and smiles in the audience.

After Richard sat down Reverend Skinner then asked for them to face each other.

"Do you, Lucas William Danes, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or worse, in good times and bad, in sickness and health, til death do you part?" Reverend Skinner asked.

"I do." Luke responded gazing into her bright blue loving eyes.

"And do you, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, for better or worse, in good times and bad, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Lorelai answered.

"May I have the rings please?" Reverend Skinner got the rings from Jess and Rory. He handed Lorelai's to Luke. "Let these rings serve as a reminder of your everlasting love for each other. Luke, repeat after me. I, Lucas William Danes."

"I, Lucas William Danes," Luke repeated.

"Do solemnly swear to love, honor, and cherish you."

"Do solemnly swear to love, honor, and cherish you."

"For all the days of my life."

"For all the days of my life."

"Lorelai, repeat after me. I, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore."

"I, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore."

"Do solemnly swear to love, honor, and cherish you."

"Do solemnly swear to love, honor, and cherish you."

"For all the days of my life."

"For all the days of my life."

"Well then by the power vested in me and by the state of Connecticut I happily pronounce you husband and wife, finally." Reverend Skinner said with approval. "Luke, you may now kiss the bride."

And before that sentence was even finished being said, Luke put his hand around Lorelai's waist and pulled her into a fiery kiss. She also put he arm around his neck and kissed back. They would have stayed that way forever, but the cheering made them break apart and laugh.

"And I present to you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes." Reverend Skinner announced. Luke and Lorelai walked back down the isle together and back to Miss Patty's to wait for the crew to set up the reception. As soon as they got into the studio they started kissing passionately and putting their hands all over each other.

"Hey." Luke said as he broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen.

"So now that were married I'm just warning you I now have the privilege to wear a robe everywhere, keep curlers in my hair all day long, and stop shaving my legs." She said sarcastically.

"Just please not the last one." He begged.

"Okay, but what about the robe? I have one of those satin ones. I could wear that and _nothing else_." She said in a low voice.

"I think I can suffer through that."

"Good." She whispered and began kissing him hard.

Before the reception started, the wedding party, along with Richard and Emily, had their pictures taken in front of the gazebo.

The reception started as Lorelai and Luke danced to _Amazed_ by Lonestar. Then Richard and Lorelai danced to _Butterfly Kisses. _Everyone cried after that number.

The party was in full swing and everyone was having a great time when Emily pulled Lorelai aside.

"Hi, Mom."

"Best Wishes." She said with little feeling.

"Any heart in that?"

"I am being polite."

"Mom, Luke is an amazing guy, I love him very much. He as been there through all the ups and downs with Rory, me, and this entire town."

"I know he loves you. I just think there is someone out there that loves you more."

"Christopher?"

"I'm not naming names but yes. I also think it's ridiculous that he wasn't invited."

"I haven't spoken to him in a year and I don't know his address. I don't have a clue where he is." There was a slight pause before Lorelai said, "I want to make a bet with you."

"What?"

"I bet that in just a few months you will love Luke and forget that Chris exists."

"Well that's safe, so I accept your bet."

Lorelai went back to dancing with her husband and Emily looked on nearly in tears. Later the cake was cut and both Luke and Lorelai who promised to keep it neat, smeared chocolate all over each other.

At the end of the night as everyone went home and Lane's band was exhausted, and Luke and Lorelai were ready for the really good part of the night. They took a silver BMW they had rented and drove to the honeymoon sweet at the inn. When they pulled up, Luke got out, opened Lorelai's door, and carried her all the way through the lobby, down the hall and to the door of the suite.

"Ready to take me inside and deflower me?" Lorelai joked.

"Open the door." He said in all seriousness.

With one arm around his neck, the other arm opened the door. He carried her in and placed her softly on the bed. As he kissed up and down her neck his hand absentmindedly undid the zipper on her dress. She pulled herself out of it and let it drop. Just as Luke was pushing further she stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just a minute." She said as she got up and went in the bathroom.

"What are you doing!" Luke shouted from the bed.

"You said you never saw what was in the back of the closet, correct?"

"Yeah.

"Well this, my friend, is what you didn't see." Lorelai said seductively as she came out of the bathroom in a small, pink, satin, night gown.

"That's what was in the closet?"

"Yup." Lorelai then walked across the room, crawled on top of Luke, kissed him everywhere, all night long.


	9. What's in the Bag?

Chapter 9: What's in the Bag?

At around 12:30 AM Luke and Lorelai were still very awake.

"We're married." Lorelai cooed.

"Oh really, that's what we did. I thought we went out for ice cream." He joked.

Lorelai completely ignored his sarcasm and said, "It feels nice. Secure." She continued to stare at her hand. "I love my wedding ring too. Is yours manly enough?"

"I don't think a manly wedding ring exists."

"Will you wear it?" She asked sincerely.

"Of course I'll wear it why wouldn't I wear it?"

"Some men don't like wearing rings."

"Well, I promise I will."

"Thanks." Lorelai then wrapped her arms tighter around him and kissed him. She rubbed her leg up and down his and he responded positively.

They went on their honeymoon to Martha's Vineyard for a week of dining in, out, touring, and sailing.

The first week home was a wonderful experience. It was even more of getting to know each other. They both went to work, Rory was around, and they went to town meetings together.

It was just another day.

"Good morning hon." Lorelai greeted.

"Hey." Luke answered as he handed her a full breakfast plate and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thank you. You filled it this time."

"Well, you've been eating more than normal lately."

"I can't even figure out why. I must be having a growth spurt."

"You don't have growth spurts in your 30's." He quipped.

"I have my yearly appointment today anyway; I'll get it checked out."

"Just call me when you're done."

"Okay." And they both sat down to breakfast.

Luke worked all day and Lorelai went to the doctor's office.

While sitting in the waiting room looking at Cosmo Lorelai heard the receptionist say "Gilmore, Lorelai."

"Oh, that's me!" She squealed and then walked in the back.

"Hello, Lorelai."

"Hello, Dr. Tinney." Lorelai greeted the woman.

"Now, how have you been feeling? You mentioned on the phone that you are much more hungry than usual."

"Yes. You know, from treating me over the years, that I am a crazy eater, but it's getting out of control."

"Well have you made any life changes?"

"None that would affect my eating."

The doctor then noticed the rings on Lorelai's finger.

"It appears you got married."

"Yeah but how would that--" Lorelai stopped knowing exactly what the doctor was talking about. "Oh, my gosh. I didn't even think of that."

The doctor then reached for a small plastic cup and said, "I'm going to need a urine sample."

Lorelai then took the cup and walked down the hall to the bathroom, thinking about how her life could change forever within the next five minutes.

A little later:

"This is one of the strongest positives I've seen in a _long_ time." Dr. Tinney concluded.

"Really?"

"Oh yes."

"Okay." She said putting her hand across her stomach.

"Come back next week for a full evaluation of your pregnancy."

"Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome and congratulations." The doctor smiled.

Lorelai left the doctors office nervous but underneath she was very excited. She had planned to go shopping anyway and came up with a great idea on how to tell Luke.

She went to the mall and shopped at a few special stores. After about three hours she came home.

"Luke, I'm home!" Lorelai announced as she dropped her bags on the coffee table.

"I'm in the kitchen."

"You're a god. I'm going upstairs to change my shoes and I'll be back down. Oh, I also got this movie you might like. It's about baseball and it's called 'Little Big League'. This one guy in it could be your twin." She shouted as she made her way up the stairs.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Take a look."

As Lorelai was upstairs changing into something cozy, she heard Luke shout "LORELAI!" She then knew he saw the bags. She came downstairs and saw him with a panicked look on his face. The bag labels read 'Motherhood Maternity' and 'Baby Gap'.

"What is this?" Luke asked like he was about to faint.

"In the Motherhood Maternity bag are some little things for me. I found this little blue shirt and a pretty sweater, and then at Baby Gap I got a teeny weenie yellow blanket with a duck on it." Lorelai said in a baby voice while searching through the shopping bags.

Luke stood still completely stunned at what was happening. She was pregnant.

"Luke? Are you okay?"

Immediately Luke started kissing her on the mouth vigorously. He had his hands on her waist pulled her tightly toward him before she even had a chance to respond to his kiss. Fortunately after a few seconds she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. When they separated due to lack of air, Luke immediately began to kiss her stomach area.

"I love you." He said to her belly.

Lorelai giggled and said "Is that for me or the baby?"

He rose back up, stared her straight in the eye, and said "I love you."

"I love you, too." Lorelai responded and kissed him gently.

They both sat down on the couch and Luke immediately said "So that's why you've been eating so much?"

"Yup, junior was hungry."

"I'll say. That amount of junk was crazy even for your standards."

"I know. I'm surprised I didn't think of it first. It just hadn't crossed my mind."

"We were safe the whole time. Even that night we got drunk, you said you were on the pill."

"I was, but I think it was my last sugar pill and period was basically over." Lorelai confessed. Luke thought long and hard about the explanation and was still taking in all the information.

They sat in silence for a few moments, until Lorelai wanted to break the silence.

"So I was reading this magazine the other day, and while I do have a kid, I've never gotten to have the 'Hooray I'm pregnant sex'." Luke stared at her blankly. "I've heard it's great." Luke didn't make a peep. Lorelai grew frustrated. "Okay, that's it." She then climbed right into his lap and pushed him to lie down on the sofa. "Pregnancy comes with crazy hormones." She kissed him hard several times and tried to get down to business.

"Wait!" Luke stopped.

"What?"

"Is Baby okay?" Luke asked concerned he might hurt the little baby growing inside his wife.

"Baby is fine; it can take notes on how it got here. Mommy, however, is sexually frustrated."

"Alright, come on!" And he pushed her off the sofa.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked accusingly.

"We," He said as he picked her up bridal style "are going upstairs so Babette doesn't get any kind of special show she isn't paying for."

"You'd let Babette pay to see us have sex? Am I your Paris Hilton? Are you going to make a movie called 'A Night in the Hollow' and sell it online?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" He said confused.

"Never mind, just take me upstairs so we can be _naughty_." She giggled.

They went upstairs for the rest of the day, food, movies, and clothes completely forgotten. All they needed was each other. They had that plus one.

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I have tons of homework.


	10. Bun In The Oven

Chapter 10 Bun in the Oven

After going a couple rounds in bed, Luke and Lorelai were starting to fall asleep. Before they did they had an important conversation.

"So I'm guessing you're happy." Lorelai brought up.

"I'm very happy." He whispered and kissed her gently. Then he wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her tight. "Is the baby okay?" He asked and then began to kiss and tickle her belly.

"It's the size of a grape; it's fine." She giggled. Then turned serious and said, "Which kind do you want?"

He stared deep into her eyes and responded honestly "I will love either one. If it's a boy I'll play baseball with him and if it's a girl, I'll never let her date."

Lorelai just laughed.

"If it's a girl I will not let you beat up another Dean in the street."

"Hey, he broke heart and made her cry. He deserved to have his ass kicked."

"Yes, but in an alleyway not in public where Taylor can fine you!" She cried. "I've never had a baby boy." (A/N Sookie does not have Davy yet) "But it would be an adventure. And don't tell me you don't want a son for some male bonding."

"I would, but I would love a cute little girl."

"Well we'll just have to wait, because this package cannot be opened until Christmas."

Luke just laughed and squeezed her tight. All of a sudden Lorelai got that look in her eye and said, "Can we show it how it's made one more time before we sleep?"

Luke just kissed her deeply and made her very happy once again.

MORNING in the house. Luke and Lorelai are having breakfast.

"Hey I was thinking--" Lorelai started.

"Always a dangerous thing." Luke interrupted sarcastically.

"Hey! I bought this funny t-shirt the other day and wondering if you would mind if I wore it."

"Sure, why not?" Luke was very confused on why Lorelai was asking his permission on what she was allowed to wear out of the house.

"Well it says 'Bun in the Oven' on it and I was thinking of wearing it in town to kind of let people know without telling them." She suggested. "We wouldn't have to stand up in front of fifty people and have them comment on our sex life."

"However you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You deserve to do this your way because eventually you'll have to push the kid out of you."

"Don't remind me." She begged.

"I'm just saying you deserve to do these kinds of things your way because you have a lot of work and I want to be supportive as possible."

"Thank you. But remember the pain will cause me to insult you and the drugs will make me loopy so just remember it's not really me talking when I blame you for a making me look like a whale." She quipped and smiled devilishly. Then she proceeded to finish her breakfast before preparing to call Rory and hop about town displaying her good news.

Meanwhile at Yale, RING, RING, RING!

"Hey, Mom!" Rory greeted.

"Hey kiddo what's going on?"

"Oh today's my study day, no classes." Rory slowly put books in her backpack.

"Really?"

"Yup. Just me and the books."

"Well, can the books afford to be without for a couple hours?"

"They'll be sad but I think I can cheer them up if I have a good reason. Why?"

"Well I think I might have a good reason." Lorelai smiled a mile wide.

"What?"

"I want to tell you in person."

"Sounds big."

"I think it is." She beamed.

"Well, you sounded like this on your wedding day. Are you pregnant this time?" Rory joked.

Silence.

"Mom? Mom, I was just kidding." Rory said in a panic.

"Well Luke and I have just made it a reality."

"OH MY GOSH!" Rory screamed into the phone. "I'm coming home right now!"

"Yay!"

"I'll see you in a half an hour."

"Cool."

They both hung up.

Lorelai walked back into the kitchen where Luke was cleaning up breakfast.

"Hey, let me help." She offered.

"You will do no labor or heavy lifting for the next 7 ½ months, no questions asked."

"I have to do labor or else this little bugger will never get out." She quipped.

"You know what I mean."

"I do. You are so sweet." And then she proceeded to drink a cup of coffee sitting on the counter. She took one sip and spit it in the sink. "Ech! Decaf!"

"Yes decaf or herbal tea." He offered.

"No, black delicious coffee." She suggested.

"Too much caffeine." He spurned.

Lorelai proceeded to pout and making puppy eyes. Luke turned around to avoid caving.

"I'm going to work."

"No stay and tell Rory with me."

"Come to the diner after you tell Rory and you can show off your shirt to all my customers."

"Really, you want me to show off my new big chest to all the unsuspecting people in town."

"Okay, no. You can explain your shirt if someone asks."

"Good. I didn't think pregnancy required exposing myself to the entire town."

"I'm going to work. Caesar is probably swamped."

She kissed him deeply putting her arms around his neck. "I'll see you later." She whispered.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Mom you better be here!" Rory shouted as she barged in the house.

"I'm here hon!" Lorelai shouted from the kitchen,

"Good because with this news I didn't want to have to search all over town for you."

"Well, search no more." They hugged tightly and squealed.

"So where's Luke? I want to congratulate him."

"He had to go to work. Caesar took most of the morning by himself."

"Well let's go." Rory said in a hurry.

"Okay, but before we do, you need to know _the plan_." Lorelai said devilishly.

"Uh-oh. What?" This scared her. Her mother had some crazy plans.

Lorelai unzipped her sweatshirt revealing a white t-shirt that said 'Bun in the Oven'.

Rory laughed.

"I am going to wear this while we stroll to Luke's and it is going to be in plain view." Lorelai explained.

"It's crazy, it's funny, and it's brilliant."

"Shall we?" Lorelai offered her arm to Rory.

"We shall." Rory looped her arm through her mom's and the marched out the door together.

As they walked down the street, a few strangers stared and many people smiled. A winker or two also walked by. Then the girls walked through the center of town and ran into Miss Patty and Babette outside the magazine stand.

"Lorelai! Doll! How are ya?" Babette asked immediately noticing Lorelai's shirt said. "Obviously, you've been busy."

"Oh Lorelai this is wonderful!" Miss Patty exclaimed. "No one wonder you two were huddled in that house so much." She grinned evilly. "Luke kept you busy."

"I'm not surprised. You ran out of condoms at least once."

"Oh my gosh." Rory covered her ears. "I'm going to Luke's."

"Good idea I'll meet you there."

"Babette how did you know that?"

"What that you ran out of condoms?"

"Yes, how on Earth could you know that?"

"Well, a little over a month ago, I was going to plant some flowers around the side of my house so I went looking for a good spot. When I went between our houses I saw a little box and figured I better pick it up before Taylor has a cow. When I went to pick it up, I saw that it was an empty Trojan box and it was laying right under where it would have fallen under your open window."

"Oh jeez." She sighed.

"Don't worry doll, I got the facts straight before I called Patty."

"What?" She shouted!

"Yeah I saw you two half dressed neckin' in the kitchen. I never knew you were that flexible."

"Oh God!"

"Don't worry sweetie, we didn't let anyone know the dirty stuff, just the basics." Miss Patty explained. "But everyone can figure out they're own opinion now that you've got a little one cooking."

"Okay I'm gonna go before this conversation gets any creepier."

"Okay sweetie we'll see you later." Patty departed.

"And the sex just gets better!" Babette said as a last remark.

Lorelai then power walked to Luke's trying to get away from the townies.

"Hey hon." She kissed Luke after sitting down at the counter.

"Hey how'd the interrogation go?"

"I filled him in." Rory said.

"Oh by the way, Taylor heard about the shirt and wanted me to tell you, the he is fining you for indecent clothing."

"What?"

"Apparently, he thinks you shirt will raise too many inappropriate questions with elementary school crowd." Luke explained bluntly.

"That's crazy!"

"That's Taylor."

"Can I get some coffee and pancakes?"

"You can have decaf coffee and fruit salad."

"How about herbal tea and put lots of fruit in the pancakes?"

"Deal."

Luke then walked away to make the food. As soon as he did Rory asked, "So when are you going to tell Grandma and Grandpa?"

"I don't know. How about when junior comes out? We could say it was magic?"

"Mom. You and Luke are married; it's okay to have a baby now."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what is it."

"I got pregnant when I was sixteen."

"No kidding!" Rory said with fake shock.

"Rory, in every relationship I've ever my mother has commented on my sex life. I just feel like when I tell her, she's just going to call me a sex hound."

"You really think Grandma would say the words sex hound?"

"You know what I mean."

"I get it. I just think she deserves to know."

Just then Luke returned with their breakfast plates and kissed Lorelai on the forehead.

"Hey babe, how would you feel about going to dinner with my parents?"

"Uh, I'd rather have my teeth yanked out?"

"And I'd rather chew off my own arm. We can be in agony together when we tell my parents about the baby."

"I'll be the buffer." Rory volunteered.

I know it's not the best chapter with most plot development but I'm doing as much as I can with all my homework, projects, and tests. I'm only a sophomore in high school!

Thanks for all the awesome reviews!


	11. A Little Picture Frame

Chapter 11 A Little Picture Frame

Lorelai and Luke decided that they would simply tell Richard and Emily about the baby at Friday Night Dinner. Lorelai also decided on a little peace offering gift to give them.

FRIDAY NIGHT

"I'm nervous." She said while she strapped on her three inch heels. "I feel like I'm going to puke."

"I think that's your pregnancy." Luke responded.

"I hope not, I already threw up for an hour this morning."

"They will love this. I know it."

"I know. But my mother has the wickedest surprises."

"If she says anything, just pretend to throw a mood swing, unless you really have one and then we can leave." He explained while putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you promise?" She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Yes." And he kissed her sweetly.

"Thank you. You're getting lucky mister." She swore.

"Come on." He took her hand and led her downstairs and out the car.

THE GILMORE MANSION

They pulled up in the driveway at the exact same time that Rory did. This made Lorelai feel much better.

"Hey Mom, hey Luke."

"Hey." Luke and Lorelai said together.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Never." Lorelai said nervously.

"Just remember I'm the buffer."

"Thanks."

"Oh, Rory, if things start to get ugly, your Mom might fake a mood swing and make me take her home."

"Good backup plan." Rory sounded impressed.

"Just don't forget, I might not be pretending." Lorelai warned.

"Come on." Luke pulled Lorelai toward the large, carved, wooden door."

Rory rang the bell. The maid answered and took their coats.

"Oh no, I forgot the present in the car." Lorelai whispered.

"Go get it and say you thought you left your cell phone in the car." Luke offered.

"Okay."

Just then Emily walked into the room.

"Hello everyone! Where's Lorelai?"

"She thinks she left her cell phone in the car."

"Oh. She wouldn't need it. It'd rude to take calls during dinner."

"Well, Grandma, the Inn is hectic and you never know what could happen." Rory said.

"True."

Luckily Lorelai came back at that exact moment.

"It wasn't out there. I however did find this very special present for you and Dad." Lorelai chirped excitedly with the box in hands.

"A present? What's the occasion?" Emily questioned.

"As soon as you open it you'll know."

"You father is taking a call but he should be out in a few minutes."

"How about drinks, then?" Rory offered.

Everyone moved in a herd to the living room and scattered to their usual seats all over the room. After about two minutes of everyone swirling their wine Richard got off the phone and joined everyone in the living room.

"Hello, everyone how are you?" He rejoiced.

"Richard, what has you so cheerful?"

"I just sealed a multi million dollar deal with a European airline."

"That's great Grandpa."

"Why thank you Rory. And how are you two liking married life so far?"

"We love it." Luke replied as he squeezed her hand with love."

"Actually Dad, we would like you and Mom to open this present." She got up and handed the small box to Emily over the coffee table. Richard sat next to Emily on the Chip and Dale sofa as she delicately opened the gift wrapped in light yellow paper. She opened the box and under the tissue paper was a white picture frame with little yellow duckies drawn on the frame.

"What is this Lorelai?"

"Dad, you went to Yale." She quipped.

"It's a picture frame with birds on it." Emily commented disgusted. "It doesn't go with anything in our house."

"Well actually they're ducks." Luke piped in.

"What kind of picture could I put in here?"

"A picture of your grandchild." Lorelai said softly and beginning to feel hurt.

"Rory is a little mature for this don't you think." Emily continued to snarl.

"But a baby wouldn't be." Richard chimed in. He suddenly understood.

"What?" Emily's pride kept her from connecting the dots.

"It's for your other grandchild." Lorelai tried to get Emily to take the hints.

"Our other—" Emily got the point. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, isn't it great?"

"It's wonderful." She said as civilly as possible.

"Congratulations." Richard said as he went to give his daughter a hug and his son-in-law a handshake.

"Thank you Richard." Luke replied.

The evening was full of smiles, hugs, and stories from when everyone was a baby. Everyone was excited except Emily who knew this would bond Luke and Lorelai for life leaving no hope for her daughter to have the kind of life she always dreamed Lorelai could have.

Sorry so short but it's almost one in the morning and I wanted to get this out to you guys because it's so hard to update during the week and I didn't want ed to leave you hanging. Hope it tides you over. Thanks for all your awesome reviews!


	12. I Blocked That Part Out

Chapter 11 I Blocked Out This Part

THE FIRST TRIMESTER

Around 4:45 AM Luke and Lorelai are sleeping like rocks. Everything is peaceful until…

"Blech, ech, ech." Luke hears coming from the bathroom. He walks in to find a very green looking Lorelai hunched over the porcelain toilet throwing up last night's penne and chicken he made her to celebrate the pregnancy. They also had grape juice because she can no longer have wine. Quietly he beds down and picks up her hair.

"Thank you." She mumbles, feeling more vomit coming up. And it does.

Luke rubs her back for comfort as she finishes. Lorelai sighs and says "I blocked out this part from last time."

Luke, feeling helpless because he can't cause her ill feeling to stop, and it being half his fault, makes a simple offering. "You want some water or Sprite or something."

"No. I don't want anything going in that could possibly come back up at a good time."

"Okay, but you need to eat and drink."

"I know. Just not now. Junior doesn't want anything and what he says goes."

"Okay." And he kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you."

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Luke asked.

"No offense, but this really didn't put me in the mood, so I might just sleep." She joked.

"Come on." Luke lifted her off the ground and helped her walk back to bed.

Around eight they both were unfortunately interrupted from their dreams by the loud mooing of Lorelai's crazy alarm clock.

"Nooooooooooo." Lorelai whined and slapped the snooze button so hard the clock fell off the nightstand and onto the floor.

"I have to get up. Caesar and Lane are due for a break from the breakfast rush."

"No stay."

"Can't"

"Please." She grabbed his arm and pulled Luke down as he tried o get out of bed. "If you stay we can have sex." Lorelai mumbled groggily and obviously joking. Then she fell back to sleep.

"I'll say you the entire apple pie at the diner." He whispered and kissed her hair.

"Mmmmm apple."

Later at the diner

As Luke is taking orders he hears the voice that he could never mistake for another say:

"Where's my pie?" Lorelai sat at the counter as Luke brings her a huge apple pie and glass of apple juice.

"While I'm very happy you're eating all this healthy food, why are you eating all this healthy food?" Luke questioned.

"Apples are my pregnancy food." She replied. "When I was pregnant with Rory I could have ate barrels full." Her mouth was now full of pie.

Luke just laughed. He knew in a few months she would look pregnant and he wasn't sure how she would handle that. He knew she would always look amazing but he'd heard of women thinking they are ugly when they're pregnant. He just had to hope Lorelai would never think like that. So for now he just watched her eat pie.

"Uh-oh." She said and rain immediately upstairs. Luke followed her and before he even reached the apartment he heard her getting sick again. He found her once again sitting by the toilet.

"Hey what happened?" Luke questioned very concerned.

"This baby doesn't like apples." She said sadly, and then began to tear up.

"Hey, it's okay." They both sat on the edge of the bathtub and Lorelai cried. Luke hugged her and rubbed her back. "We'll find a new food that the baby will like."

"It's not that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I have no idea. These damn hormones are just taking over."

"Listen, why don't you call Sookie and tell her you're tired and that you're staying here. Catch up on some sleep and I'll be up later."

"That does sound nice. Could you just get me a glass of water before you do?"

"No problem." He then left her and walked into the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

After a few more puking sessions Lorelai lied down on the bed. She took a few very small sips of the water Luke had left her on the nightstand and the just fell sound asleep.

A few hours later she woke up and looked around to find Luke still wasn't done working. She took this opportunity to think about the future. A few months from now she would be as big as a house. To see what she would look like, she grabbed a small pillow, smushed it into a ball and stuffed it under her shirt. At that exact moment Luke came in and stared at her very strangely.

"Oh, um, I was just…uh." She stuttered. "I'm gonna get fat." She frowned and sat back on the bed. "You'll have a fat wife."

"I'll have a beautiful pregnant wife."

"You probably tell all your pregnant wives that."

"Yes I do, I never told you I'm a Mormon." He kidded.

Lorelai just giggled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Well I am sooo lovable." She began to kiss his neck and put her arms around his shoulders. "You know I still owe you one from this morning."

"Are you sure you're not too tired?"

"Positive." She said seductively. She pulled the pillow out from under her shirt and threw it across the room. She then pushed him down, straddled him, and began doing her trademark crawl.

Sorry it's soooooo short! I had writers block for this chapter! Don't worry I know hat I am doing for the next chapter.

REVIEW PLEASE


	13. The Hill On Her Tummy

Chapter 13 The Hill On Her Tummy

SECOND TRIMESTER

In the pitch black Lorelai suddenly woke up as hungry as the men that eat all those hot dogs on Coney Island every year.(I think I spelled Coney wrong) She felt and heard a growl, then jabbed Luke.

"Ouch." He said waking up. "What was that for? Are you okay?"

"I'm starving."

"Now?" Luke was amazed that anyone could want to eat any type of meal at 2:45 AM.

"Yes, junior wants a junior bacon cheeseburger." She giggled at her own joke.

"Are you sure you can stomach that?"

"Trust me. I feel like a need to Biggie Size it, now."

"I'll make a real burger. But you are eating the tomato and lettuce." Luke insisted, as he got out of bed and put on his socks.

"Only if baby wants." She proclaimed.

"You can't use that excuse forever."

Luke and Lorelai traveled downstairs and to the kitchen, where Lorelai sat and drank orange juice. This baby liked all things citrus and no apples at all. Luke made her a traditional burger and sat with her until she chewed her last chew. This made her feel extremely loved and taken care of.

"Thank you." Lorelai said as she and Luke made their way back up the stairs.

When they got back to bed Lorelai gave Luke a nice long kiss to thank him for tending to her crazy ways.

"Wow."

"That is to show my very special appreciation for you. Goodnight."

They both lied down and for some magnetic type reason, Luke's hand went straight to Lorelai's, still fairly flat, abdomen. As they fell asleep his hand began to rub up and down her belly and the rhythm sent her straight to dreamland.

The next morning they woke up together. Luke was now spending more mornings at home and closing the diner, while Caesar would open. This gave him a chance to make sure Lorelai was always feeling well enough to go to work and had a decent breakfast. He knew without his supervision she would only eat a berry pop tart with cancer causing frosting on top.

"Good morning." Luke said as he kissed right under her ear.

"Morning, hon." She stretched.

"Did the burger sit well?" He asked.

"Perfect." And he kissed him lightly on the lips.

They just sat for a few minutes in the morning silence. Luke put his nose in Lorelai's hair and breathed in the strawberry scent of her shampoo.

"I can hear you inhaling me." She joked.

"Well, you smell really good and I have to stand near Caesar all day."

"Aw, Caesar doesn't put on his special perfume for you while he works?"

"Okay, that's just creepy."

Lorelai giggled and squeezed Luke's midsection in a tight hug.

"Do we have to get up? I'm so cozy." She cooed.

"Unfortunately, yes." Luke began to sit up and get out of bed. "How about breakfast?" Luke offered.

"Mmmmm."

Within the hour they were both dressed and fed.

"Okay, I'm off to work." She gave a Luke a quick kiss and said, "I love you," before she left.

"Love you, too."

Later that day, Lorelai was working at her desk in her office at the Inn. Feeling a bit hungry, but not having enough energy to go to Luke's, she decided to go to the kitchen and have Sookie whip something up for her. As she stood up she noticed something that she swore wasn't there this morning.

"Oh my." She whispered to herself."

She ran to the kitchen like Superman in heels and yelled "Sookie!" as soon as she arrived.

"Sookie!"

"What!" Sookie shrieked dashing out the pantry.

"Look at me!" She cried.

"You look great." Sookie reasoned.

She then pointed to her stomach. "I have a hill on my tummy; and not even a molehill, its Mt. Everest."

"It's a tiny bump Lorelai. It happens in your fifth month, you wake up and you can't see your feet one morning."

"I saw my feet this morning. I just only saw my toes in the office three minutes ago." Lorelai desperately explained.

"Well calm down, it's normal and you can barely see the bump. I only noticed the **anthill** when you pointed it out." Sookie told Lorelai in a 'duh' tone.

Trying to make a comeback she said, "Well it's a big anthill to me."

"Go talk to Luke. He'll make you feel better."

"I have to finish the bills."

With that she left and went back to her office. She went home around four o'clock. She became very self conscious about her stomach felt like everyone was looking at her. Looking at her house she realized that in a few months a little baby would be in her house and she would feel like Mommy again. This thought made her very happy. This happiness combined with pregnancy hormones made her get that crazy feeling and she rushed upstairs. She picked up the phone and dialed that very familiar number.

"Luke's" Her husband's voice said after a couple of rings.

"Hey." She flirted.

"Hi, what's up?" He inquired.

"I was just wondering when you were getting off work."

"Same time; around five then I'll come back at eight and serve the stragglers."

"Okay. When you get home come straight upstairs and don't ask any questions." She purred incredibly seductively. This gave Luke that certain message.

"Maybe I can bribe Lane with extra money to close early." He offered.

"Perfect." She purred.

That purr was all it took for Luke to say, "I'll be there in an hour."

"Love ya." And they both hung up.

"Lane, will you stay till closing if I pay you time and a half."

"Sure boss." She shouted.

"Okay thanks, Lorelai's feeling a little crummy from the pregnancy."

"No problem." Lane answered quickly not wanting think about why Luke was really rushing out so quickly.

"Okay. I'll be leaving in about 45 minutes."

Meanwhile back at the house Lorelai was putting on her once loose fitting silk nightie, which now fit like a glove. She was now admiring herself in the mirror and hoping that look wouldn't hate her bump and decide to just go to sleep even though it was four in the afternoon. Then she heard a door slam. He was here and knew what to expect. Like he was told, Luke went straight upstairs, and into the open room. The curtains were drawn and Lorelai stood in the middle in a very small outfit, much to Luke's approval.

"Hey." Lorelai flirted and greeted him with a deep kiss.

"That says welcome home." Luke said when the kiss broke.

"I want you to feel welcome." Lorelai had her arms around his neck and was walking slowly backwards towards the bed while still kissing him. Luke was a little confused by the suddenly aggressive Lorelai.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" He asked.

"Yes. Now put me on the bed."

"What brought this on?"

"You don't like it? Oh no, you aren't in the mood. I'm sorry." She said in a panic.

"What? No it's perfect I'm just wondering what got you so excited."

"Well, your butt for one. And I saw a bump this morning."

"A bump?" He questioned.

She took his hands and placed them on her stomach.

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah. So a planned a little celebration and thank you."

"Thank you."

She just kissed him and they continued the celebration.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Luke and Lorelai were getting ready to go to the doctor and find out if the nursery would be blue or pink.

"Lorelai! Come on we're going to be late." Luke shouted up the stairs.

"Hey! I've gained 15 pounds, give me a minute." Lorelai defended as she came down the stairs. "I've been drinking a quart of water all morning too and I really need to pee."

In the office they both waited anxiously for their name to be called.

"Danes." The receptionist announced.

"That's us." Lorelai stated.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

"Lorelai!" Dr. Tinney greeted. "Well I see I was right." She said, seeing the bump on Lorelai's abdomen.

"Yes."

"And this must be your husband."

"This is Luke."

"Dr. Tinney." She offered her hand.

He shook it. "Luke Danes."

"Just come in here and sit down. Luke there's a chair for you."

Lorelai sat on the table while Luke waited nervously in the chair.

"Now if I understand today is the day we find out what exactly is in there."

"Yes, today is the day." Lorelai smiled.

"Now you drank the water, correct?"

"Yup, I'm on a full tank."

"Just lie down, and lift your shirt a little bit." Lorelai complied and the shivered when the gel went on.

"Brr."

The doctor then moved the ultrasound wand (can't remember the name of that) around.

"Well it looks like there is a little baby boy in there."

"A boy?" Luke asked.

"Yep, he is definitely male."

"My little baby boy." Lorelai whispered.

"As you can see on the screen there is the male organ right there." And she pointed.

Luke and Lorelai just held hands tightly and smiled. When the appointment was over, both walked out stunned.

"Can we go buy lots of blue stuff now?" Lorelai asked in a child like voice.

"Sure." Luke kissed her on the head and they walked to the truck.

Please Review-I like this chapter!


	14. Little, Blue, and Perfect

Chapter 14 Perfect

THIRD TRIMESTER

Lorelai was 8 months pregnant. She was sensitive, grouchy and sometimes Luke was at a loss at how to make her happy.

Luke was making dinner and Lorelai was in the living room watching _The Notebook. _Luke came into the room only to find her tearing apart a box of tissues while crying hysterically.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." Luke said as he tried to console Lorelai by putting his arms around her.

"No. They were so in love and nature just took over. She only recognized her husband for five minutes at the end. Then they die, together!" She sobbed.

"I'm turning this off." Luke said grabbing the remote.

"It's so sad." She wept.

"It's only a movie."

"But it could really happen. What if one day I have no idea who you are?"

Luke couldn't really think of an answer that wouldn't upset Lorelai more.

"See, you don't understand! You've got sex and offspring. That's all you want." She then ran upstairs in tears leaving Luke stunned. He simply picked up "What To Expect When She's Expecting" and read chapter 8: Mood Swings.

About a half hour later Luke thought Lorelai would be hungry because her mood swing caused her to miss dinner. He brought up a plate of plain pasta with parmesan cheese and some oranges on the side. She always wanted oranges. When he entered the bedroom she was asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, Luke gently put the plate on her nightstand. She awoke.

"Hi."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Keep resting."

"No stay." She pleaded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I scream at you and you still bring me food and let me sleep all I want."

"You need it. You're pregnant." Luke pointed out.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Trying to lightened the mood.

"I just mean… I read in the book that pregnant women can get upset easily. But I would never want to make you cry."

"I think I'll just stay away from tragic romances. Sookie could read human interests in People when she was pregnant. She'd cry like crazy; especially about Hollywood breakups."

"Wow." Was all Luke could think of.

"Yeah." Lorelai sighed. For a few minutes they just sat on the bed together in silence. Then Lorelai took her own initiative and gave Luke a nice long kiss.

"Thank you." He replied as they broke. But Lorelai wasn't looking for words, she was looking for action. She kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke knew what this could cause so he stopped.

"Come on." Lorelai whined.

"We can't. It induces labor and you know it."

"Please." She tried again.

"No. You know what the doctor said."

This made Lorelai upset once again. She couldn't have booze, she couldn't strain herself, and she couldn't have sex.

"I don't care what the doctor said!" She shouted in anger. "I want to live again. I want a drink, I want sex, I want to party. I WANT SOME COFFEE!" She pushed Luke away and just cried. He tried to soothe her.

"It's okay. You can have some soon. You can have some decaf."

"No, I want some caffeinated coffee with lots of cream and sugar." She sobbed.

"Shhhh."

Luke hugged her and tried to get her to breathe. As she began to calm down she said. "I need to use the bathroom." She pushed herself up and realized that the sheets were very wet. In the bathroom she washed her face and used the toilet. Finally, something kicked her in the back. "Uh-oh." She then walked out, and said the two scariest words a husband can here from her pregnant wife. "It's time."

All the color drained from his face. "What?"

"Hospital. Now."

"Oh God. I'll get the suitcase."

Luke grabbed the medium pink duffel bag Lorelai's hand. They made their way down the stairs together, out of the house, and into the truck.

"I'm calling Rory. She'll spread the word." Lorelai said between her contractions that were about 8 minutes apart.

"Good idea."

YALE- RING RING RING

"What's up Mom?"

"Your brother wants to see the world."

"Huh?" Rory was very confused.

"He's knocking on Earth's door. Ouchhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed.

"Mom!"

"Call everyone…and…come to…the hospital." Lorelai got out between breaths.

"Done. See you soon." Both hung up.

"She's taking care of it."

"Good." Luke said while very focused on the road. They passed a sign that said Hartford: 20 miles.

RORY'S PHONE CALLS

"Who do I call first?" Rory mumbled to herself. Then she dialed.

"Luke's." A feminine voice answered.

"Lane?"

"Rory? Why are you calling the diner?"

"Lane, my mom is having the baby. Tell everyone."

"Done."

"I'm going to the hospital right now."

"Everyone will know within ten minutes. Bye."

"You're the best friend in the world. See you."

Lane simply shouted to the diner "Lorelai is in labor! Spread the word"

The entire town would know soon. Next call: the Gilmore's.

Ring Ring "Hello." A very pleasant Emily answered.

"Grandma. Good, you're home."

"Well I wouldn't be answering this phone if I wasn't." She joked.

"Is Grandpa home too?" Rory questioned in a panic.

"Yes, actually he is. Do you need to talk to him?"

"No, I need you to pull him away from his work and get to the hospital; Mom's in labor."

"Oh my! We're practically out the door." Emily shrieked and immediately started walking towards Richard's office with her coat in her hand.

"Good. Go to Hartford Memorial."

"I'll see you there."

"Bye Grandma." She hung up the phone.

AT THE GILMORE HOUSE

"Richard!" Emily shouted.

"Emily I'm very busy." He called from the office.

"We'll our grandson isn't going to wait for you!"

"What!" He shouted coming out of his office.

"Lorelai's in labor. Get your coat."

They both ran out the door. Richard was in his good shoes too.

HARTFORD MEMORIAL HOSPITAL

"Ouch! Ouch!" Lorlai screamed as she was wheeled into a room for her to stay until she delivered. Luke's hand was very red by this time. As she got settled in, a very powerful contraction came on.

"You're doing great, Lorelai."

"Oh what do you know?" She shrieked. "You were just too lazy to get up, walk across the room, and get the condoms!"

Luke was at a loss for words. "Uh, I love you?" He said weakly.

"You just say that right now because this is all your fault and you don't want me to break your hand." She replied angrily. The contraction soon passed and she confessed. "I'm sorry. You know that I'm irrational right."

"Yes and I still love you."

"Thank you." They held hands delicately.

IN THE HALL

Rory, Emily, and Richard nearly knocked each other over in the hallway.

"Rory." Emily said. "Thank goodness we found each other. What room is you mother in? I was in such a panic I forgot to ask on the phone."

"Right in here." Rory pointed to a room about five feet away. They all hurried inside.

"Mom!" Rory was greeted with a hug from Lorelai and then one from Luke.

"Rory. Thank goodness you're here." Lorelai said quite relieved.

"I'm glad I made it."

"I wouldn't miss this. Oh and Paris says that an epidural would really help."

"It's too late. My labor was really advanced when I got here. They say I'll be delivering in about a half an hour."

"That's incredible." Richard piped in.

As Rory and Emily gathered around Lorelai, Richard and Luke had a man to man talk.

"So were you ready for Lorelai?" Luke questioned. His nerves were clearly getting the best of him.

"I don't think anyone at anytime could be ready for Lorelai."

"That is true." Luke agreed.

"But even when she was sixteen and pregnant I couldn't be prouder of her for taking on the role of mom so…strongly. She never thought about abortion or adoption. Rory was her baby and that was final."

"That's one of the things I love about her."

"One of the many things."

"Hey, you guys, what's with all the whispering? I thought girls only did that."

"Sorry." Luke walked over and gave a kiss.

"AW." Everyone chimed in.

"Aw jeez." Luke mumbled.

"Well, I can see why you're in labor Mom." Rory giggled.

"Hey…..and dirty."

Thank goodness for a very embarrassed Luke, a nurse walked in and said: "I'm just going to check how far along Lorelai is. I'll just need you all to step out for a minute." They all obliged. The nurse checked and said: "I think we need to move you to the delivery room. You're at nine centimeters."

"Wow." She breathed.

THE DELIVERY ROOM

Lorelai was in pain, Luke was holding her hand, and a doctor was staring in between her legs. A female doctor, thank heavens, because Luke would not want another man looking at his wife's private area under any circumstances.

"Alright, Lorelai, give me five good breaths and push hard."

"Hee hoo, hee hoo, hee hoo, hee hoo, hee hoo," Then she pushed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Owwwwwwwwwwww!" Luke tried to hold in, as his fingers were being crushed.

"What are you owing at?" Lorelai screamed.

Before Luke could explain any thing the room was filled with a loud "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"And it's a boy." Announced the doctor.

"A boy." Both Luke and Lorelai whispered to themselves.

"Ok, Dad, time to cut the umbilical cord."

Luke grasped the scissors and cut little baby boy Danes free from his placenta. One of the nurses gave him a good cleaning and wrapped him in a little blue blanket. Then he was handed to his mommy. The doctors cleared away and left the couple alone to bond with their new baby boy.

"Look what we made." Lorelai was tearing up.

"He's perfect." Luke said.

"Our precious little boy." She whispered and kissed his forehead. "It's your turn to hold him." Luke took his son and sat down in the chair next Lorelai's gurney.

"What are we going to call him?" Luke brought up.

"William." Lorelai proclaimed with confidence.

"William?"

"Your father is was and is your hero. He should be honored. Plus I already named Rory after myself so my family name has already been passed on."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you." Luke got up and kissed her. "William Richard Danes."

"Keeping with the theme. I love it and my father will be very happy."

Just then the nurse came in and said. "We have to take care of the afterbirth. Your son will go in the nursery." Luke sadly handed his son to the nurse. "Does he have name?"

"William Richard Danes." They said together.

"Alright. Your family can see this little guy through the window and when the afterbirth is finished you can hold him all you want."

"Go tell everyone while I get this crap pulled out of me." Laughed Lorelai.

"Okay."

WAITING ROOM

The second Luke walked in the room everyone rose to their feet.

"Well?" Emily questioned.

"It's a boy. Come on I'll show you."

They all migrated to the nursery window and looked at little William in the second row.

"William Richard Danes; a very strong name." Richard praised. "And I do feel honored.

"Who thought of the name?" Rory asked.

"Lorelai thought of the first name, I thought of the middle name."

"He's amazing." Rory whispered.

Later everyone visited and they got several phone calls from various townspeople.

When everything calmed down Luke and Lorelai sat together while Lorelai fed Will.

"I never thought one year could change my life so much." Lorelai said.

"I never new a marriage on a promise could be this perfect." Luke added.

**The End**


End file.
